Fear
by atem15
Summary: Reid has a nightmare and goes to Morgan for comfort. Will Morgan be able to make him feel better? Set after Elephant's Memory. Slash


story: Fear

Rating: PG

Pairing: Morgan/Reid

Hey guys. Here's a oneshot that's been screaming at me to write it for a while now. This takes place after Elephant's memory. enjoy.

It was almost midnight and Morgan was just climbing into bed for some much needed rest. The previous case had been stressful. "If i ever see those little punks that did that to Reid, they will wish they were never born."

Just as Morgan got under the covers, someone knocks at the door. "Damnit, who could be knocking on my door at this hour?" He grumbles as he gets up to answer the door.

When he opens it, he's shocked to see Reid standing there. "Reid, what's wrong man?" Reid's standing outside his apartment, tears in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here. It was stupid." Reid says, trying to walk away.

"Whoa whoa whoa. It's no problem man, seriously, what's wrong?" Morgan asks, gently grabbing Reid's arm.

"Never mind Morgan." Reid says, trying to get out of the older man's grasp.

"Reid, it's midnight, it's cold outside, and we're both tired. Get your skinny ass in here, and tell me what's wrong." Morgan says, pulling Reid inside, and closing the door.

Reid stands there, one arm wrapped around his stomach, the other hand grasped on his arm. He had his head down so his hair covered his eyes. "Tell me what's wrong pretty boy."

"I... You know when I told you about when I was bullied in high school?" Reid starts.

Morgan nods his head, almost growling at the memory, as the image of Reid's eyes filling with tears enters his head. "yeah?"

"W-Well, I had a nightmare of when it happened." he says almost quietly. "I told you it was stupid, I'm sorry" Reid apologizes again, eyes once again filling with tears; this time of embarrassment.

Morgan sighs and moves closer to Reid. "It's ok pretty boy. I told you that you could always come to me, with anything." Morgan says, wrapping his arms around the shivering boy. "Come on, you're shivering and we both need the rest." He says, guiding Reid to his room.

When Reid realizes where Morgan is leading him, he panics a little. "M-Morgan, you don't have to, I can sleep on the couch." He says, trying to pull away again.

"I'm not gonna make you sleep on the couch Reid, there's plenty of room on my bed." Morgan says, guiding him gently to the bed. Then he goes to look through his drawers. "Here, you can use this to sleep in." Morgan says, handing Reid one of his plain white tee shirts.

Reid doesn't say a word and walks into the bathroom to change. _Poor thing, he's so embarrassed by all of this. I wish there was something i could do to make him feel less awkward._ Morgan thinks.

A few minutes later, Reid comes out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but Morgan's borrowed shirt, and his briefs. Morgan's breath caught in his throat at the sight before him.

The shirt was really baggy on his skinny frame, this was emphasized by the fact that the boy's shoulder was hanging out of the collar, and that his torso seemed to disappear behind the cloth. As his eyes skimmed down, he took in the sight of the boys beautiful long, pale legs.

Reid snapped him out of his thoughts after about a minute of staring. "I-Is this ok?" Reid asked, blushing slightly, noticing Morgan's staring.

"Yeah, it looks good." Morgan says, patting the spot on the bed next to him, signaling for Reid to come lay down.

Reid walks over and lays on the bed, facing Morgan. Morgan felt his heart flutter in his chest when Reid looked at him. It was then that he realized that he had feelings for Reid. How could he not know that he liked him this whole time? "Morgan?" Reid says, looking at Morgan with those adorable puppy eyes.

"Yeah pretty boy, what's up?" Morgan asks, attention now completely on Reid.

"D-Do you think I'm weak?" He asks quietly.

Morgan's heart broke with that question. Did Reid really think he was weak? Did he not see how amazing he is? Morgan had to make him feel better, and he knew how, tell him how amazing he really is. "Never pretty boy." He says, brushing a stray lock of hair out of Reid's face.

"How? I showed up at your door, baling my eyes out, all because of a nightmare. How do I not look weak to you?" Reid asks, choosing to ignore the fact that Morgan was tenderly brushing his hair out of his face.

"Reid, we all have nightmares. It takes a strong person to admit that they need help when they happen." Morgan says, moving his hand to caress Reid's cheek.

"Morgan, when you call me pretty boy, do you mean it?" He asks, placing his hand over the one on his cheek.

"Hell yeah pretty boy. I wouldn't call you the name if it wasn't true." He realizes that he doesn't want to hold the truth in anymore. He just hopes that Reid doesn't push him away after this. "You're beautiful Reid. I love how sweet and innocent you are through all the dark times. I love how cute you are when you sprout off random facts. I love how expressive your face is when your happy, and when you're angry. I love you Reid, I love everything about you." He admits.

"Really?" Reid asks, genuinely shocked and extremely delighted.

All it took was that cute little happy smile to show up on Reid's face to send Morgan over the edge. "Really." He then brought Reid's face closer to his, until their lips touched. They shared a long, slow, passionate kiss.

When they pulled away, Reid's little smile got wider. I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe that one of my dreams is actually coming true." He says giddily.

"Let's get to bed, Hotch will be furious if we're late tomorrow." Morgan says, pulling Reid closer to him, so that the younger man can snuggle up into his chest.

Reid yawns, and snuggles closer. "Kay." Reid says.

"I love you baby boy." Morgan says.

"Love you too." Reid says back, smile still on his face."

"Night." Morgan says, resting his head on top of Reids.

"Night." Reid says, drifting off into a nice, restful sleep, and for once, he had no nightmares all night long.


End file.
